Finding Solace
by Patchwork Hearts
Summary: Nakahara Eve, a student at Hamel High, quit Solace Online after mysterious disappearances. After having a night out with her friend, Mochizuka Rena, Rena unsuspectingly opens up Solace Online, and the two are sucked into the game, finding themselves fighting for their lives and freedom as they try to find the real Game Master, forming new ties with people. But will it be enough?
1. Dying Flame

**This is my first ever fanfiction...so please judge it and see if I can improve. I got this idea after playing Elsword for a good three hours and watching Sword Art Online. If it gets bad results I can take it down, so please read and review! Also, each character starts out in their base job form. Now that that's out of the way, please read!**

* * *

Dying Flame

* * *

It was always the same. Nothing changed for Eve Nakahara, your average introverted school girl. She was sitting at her desk in the middle of the classrooms' four rows, three seats to the right, reading a book. She was sitting up straight, her glasses pushed up on her nose, her face buried in the book, scanning the pages, the pictured scenario forming in her mind as the clock for homeroom ticked away. Another book, a red notebook, was sitting on the edge of the desk, a pen with a bear on top sitting squarely on it.

Eve Nakahara was one of the most calm, collected, and cold people at Hamel Academy. Everyone knew about her, and some even feared her. But there were a few...who did not fear her, and rather..looked up to her. As the bell rang, she snapped her notebook shut and gathered her things, striding towards and out the door as quickly as possible, not saying a word to anyone. Her work turned in, her things gathered, she knew she was going to have a free weekend. And as she opened her locker and dragged out her messenger bag..she smirked softly under her bifocals, stuffing her things inside the small carrying equipment. As she turned to leave, a pair of warm hands rested on her shoulder, a devious voice whispered in her ear,

"You weren't gonna leave me, were you Eve-taan?" a taunting female voice said. Eve sighed, rolling her eyes, maintaining her cool stature until everyone left the building, a few glancing her way. Once everyone had left and the halls were empty, except for the occasional Sensei walking through them, Eve smiled and turned to face the all-too familiar face of Rena Mochizuka, her only friend. Rena grinned at her before squeezing her tightly, Eve's glasses smushed up against Rena's chest. Eve giggled and hugged her back, letting go as Rena narrowed her eyes playfully.

"So, we up for tonight still?"

"I believe so, Rena-chan. I got the tickets," Eve held up two tickets to the Tsuki Amano concert with a smirk. "It was a little hard getting them, but I still have enough Yen left to help pay for the dinner afterwards. You?"

"Same here Eve-taan~! I've got the Yen we need and a little extra for a ride on the subway downtown. I think we're all set."

"I think you're right. Now, let's hurry and catch the subway before it takes off, otherwise we might be there a while, and I promised Otousan I'd be home early with you, remember?" Eve pushed up her glasses once more, crossing her arms. Rena giggled and nodded.

* * *

_~Flashback (Eve)~_

_I was always so lonely. I never admitted it, I never will. But the same thing every day..with no one to talk to, no one to laugh with...it gets boring. That's why I have Solace Online. It's my only solution to my solitude. With Otousan working and Okaasan in the hospital..it was hard to see anybody. That all changed when I met the Class Rep, Rena Mochizuka. I don't know why she was helping me. When Okaasan went to the hospital with her disease, I stayed home out of grief. I'm pretty sure some rumors got passed around too, while I was away. But when I opened the door..._

_"Oh..Mochizuka-san. What is it?"_

_"I was just handing the work you missed for this week to you. I know how you hate to have late work, so I'd thought this would help." She smiled at me, handing me a small stack of paper, only about three papers tall. I smiled gratefully and took them, Rena nodding her head at me._

_"If you were wondering about the rumors..I did something about them for you. I know how much you like to stay in the shadows..but if you have a problem, I'm here, okay~?" She said, winking at me. She turned to go, and I stared after her, and before I could think, I said,_

_"Mochizuka, wait!" I ran out after her in my jacket and skirt, looking at her without my glasses. Rena turned around and looked at me. I turned pink, looked away, and bounced my two index fingers off of each other-a habit of mine. _

_"Thanks for..bringing that stuff to me. If you don't mind..could you bring back the things for the next week also? I'll be back the week after."_

_"Sure Nakahara-san," Rena came closer to me, making me back up in surprise. She giggled and stepped away. "You're cute without your glasses. See ya Nakahara!" She waved and left me standing there on my doorstep, baffled. _

_~Flashback End~_

* * *

Eve and Rena came to a stop at the station, with Rena checking her watch. She gasped and poked Eve's cheek, making her eyes widen.

"Rena, it's going to start soon! We need to hurry!"

"I know Eve-taan, follow me, I know a shortcut!" Rena grabbed Eve's hand yet again and led them through the maze-like downtown of Hamel, arriving at the club, Elrios, shortly later. Eve flashed their tickets in front of the burly Bouncer and he nodded and let them through. Rena stopped to grab some glowing Crimson Butterfly lanterns to wave during the song Chou. Eve smiled as they arrived at their seats in 5B, where Rena yawned cutely, her cat-like mouth forming a content smile.

"Mmm..Eve-taan..I'm tired."

"Tell you what Rena-chan, when we get out, we can go get something to eat, then get you home to rest, alright? Does that sound good?"

"Mmmhm. Can we go eat at the restaurant that Kishinuma-san works at?"

"Yes, we can go see Kishinuma-san." Eve smiled at Rena, who smiled as Tsuki Amano stepped on stage, beginning to sing the song Kou after a short introduction. After that song, the tune changed and Rena squealed quietly and raised her Crimson Butterfly lantern. Getting the message, Eve did the same, followed by other fans that were here. Eve listened to the lyrics, a calm tone setting over the club as everyone swayed to the beat, waving the Butterflies high in the air. It almost looked like they were flying to Rena and Eve, and probably everyone else too. Once the song was over, everyone cheered and clapped, and Rena and Eve hugged each other, silently thanking their parents for their allowance that month. There were two more songs after this, and Rena giggled and whispered to Eve over the roaring crowd,

"This is definitely a way to spend a Friday night."

* * *

After the songs were over, everyone left, Rena and Eve being the first. They stretched and went to the diner where Kishinuma-san was. When Eve and Rena walked through the door, the first thing they did was sit themselves like you were supposed to, and then the two of them began to talk, waiting for a waiter. As one came to their table, they put their hands on the table and winked at them with curious blue eyes. Rena hugged Seiko as she chuckled.

"I didn't expect you two here so early. The concert that quick?"

"Yeah, but it was worth it! Tsuki was amazing!" Rena said with a fist pump. Eve rolled her eyes and pushed up her glasses.

"I thought you were tired."

"I am, but the excitement from the concert is still pulsing through my veins!" She said, her cat lips forming into a pouty face.

"Oh boy..Nakahara-san, you're gonna be busy tonight."

"I know it, Kishinuma-san." Eve said with a smile. Rena smiled back and laid her head on the table.

"I'll take Hakuto Jelly."

"Mochi Ice Cream."

"Alrighty. I'll get 'em ready!" Seiko walked off. Rena sighed, staring at Seiko as she walked off.

"I wonder how she's able to work at our age..it just doesn't feel right."

"Rena...we're sixteen to seventeen years old, we're old enough to work."

"Not under Kishinuma-san's circumstances." Rena said with a sigh.

Eve nodded and cocked her head at Rena. Rena giggled, catching Eve staring.

"Catching a glimpse of my-"

"No." Eve said quickly, straightening her posture and pushing up her glasses, a light pink blush on her face. Rena burst out in laughter, and Eve knew it was gonna be a long night.

* * *

They arrived at the Nakahara house soon after, Rena changing into a black spaghetti top and silk shorts before plopping down on Eve's bed and began to snore loudly. Eve chuckled and changed into her pajamas before crawling into bed next to Rena. After a few minutes, Eve noticed she felt..weird. Oddly warm. She lifted the covers to find Rena cuddling her like a teddy bear, mumbling,

"Mmm..gummy bears. Soft..squishy gummy bears." Eve rolled her eyes and went to sleep, listening to Rena mumble about food.

_Several Hours Later.._

Eve woke up with a start, hearing the sound of typing noises. She turned to the side to see Rena typing on something, and that something made her eyes widen.

It was her Solace Online account, something she hadn't touched in weeks. She had heard around Hamel Highschool that there was an event going on..but those people haven't showed up to school in a while, and she was skeptical, and that's why she quit. Rena was typing in her password, the enter button pushed. Eve gasped and ran over to Rena, who was staring at the computer screen with a cat smirk on her face.

"How did you know..?"

"I found the entry in your notebook Eve-chan. I thought you loved this game." Rena said with a smile. Eve glanced at the computer to find it glowing an ominous red. She stared at it, and so did Rena. Without warning, particle shot out, grabbing both Rena and Eve. They shrieked as they attempted to pry themselves free, only to find their hands, feet, and heads becoming particles themselves, dissolving into nothingness. Rena and Eve looked at each other one last time in desperation as they were pulled forcefully towards the computer, their vision fading to black.

* * *

Rena woke up on something hard and warm, sunlight beating down on her face. She groaned and sat up, feeling her head. Nothing broken, she stood up, brushing herself off, only then to realize she wasn't wearing her pajamas, but rather a dress, boots, and fingerless gloves. She gaped at herself as she examined her new outfit, her assets peeking out slightly. She scowled at that, hating cleavage-like wear and looked around, scanning the area for Eve. To her dismay, she was nowhere to be found. She took a step towards the undergrowth to search for Eve, and felt something beneath her foot. Before she could step all the way down, she lifted it, finding a green and white bow. Rena smiled, she was always good with bows, and out of love for archery she took it. When they got back home they could hang it on her wall in her bedroom. She ran off into the bushes, only to hear the sound of beating wings and buzzing seconds later.

* * *

Eve felt something tickle her nose, blinking away the sunlight that blazed through her eyelids. She sat up, taking in the scenery of a beach before her. It was beautiful, and it seemed so..real. But Eve instantly recalled what had happened before, and knew she could possibly be dead. Just to be sure, she pinched her cheek. She yelped and let go, seeing her gloved hand. She gasped in confusion and looked down to find herself wearing a suit she swore she never wore before, never in Solace and never in real life. Eve just gaped at myself before she heard something in the bushes, and whipped her head around. After waiting for what seemed like minutes, Eve let herself breathe and looked in the water in the beach she had woken up in. Her face looked different, with these blue markings and blue orb resting atop her head. Eve touched her face, feeling her heartbeat quicken. She knew this wasn't a joke. This was real, and she needed to get to the next town. If she was going to survive, she needed to find Rena and get to the next town. She turned to leave, bumping into something, falling down next to it. It was a cute little white drone, all life faded from its eyes. From the metal texture and heaviness..it was definitely a robot. Lying a few feet away was a black one, and Eve picked it up with curiosity, wincing at the heaviness to it. She poked it again and again, and she heard a faint _crackle _come from it. Eve cocked her head, and pressed down on the black drone. After waiting a while, it suddenly became lighter, and then, floating in front of her, was a black drone that was staring at her. And that's when it said in a girlish sounding crackly voice,

"Okaasan..I missed you."

Eve gasped and jumped back, touching the white drone, who nuzzled Eve. Eve stared at the two drones, who danced around her happily, and suddenly, names came back to her.

"I remember you two..my weapons..Moby..and Reby?"

Moby, the black one, squealed and replied,

"You remembered us Okaasan! Yay~! Your elf friend is somewhere in the trees, but she is being followed by something I cannot calculate."

Reby, the white, said, "Okaasan, your friend is in danger! Quick, use your Nasod scanner to find out where she is!"

"I'm..I'm just a human..I'm not a Nasod."

"Okaasan..now you are a Nasod, just like your character. Even though you never wore these clothes..you really are a Nasod now. Try spreading out your palm Okaasan."

Eve obeyed Reby's orders, and suddenly a panel appeared above her hand, making her gasp. Eve selected the tracker option, and typed in the name, 'Rena Mochizuka.' She came up fairly close to her, but there were also several enemy scans surrounding her. That's when Eve heard the scream. Eve shut down the panel, called Moby and Reby to her, and took off running towards the sound of the scream. After flicking brush and branches out of her way, she came to a clearing, finding Rena covered in stings, shooting mana arrows at the attacking poison bees like wildfire. Her eyes were closed and she was close to collapsing. Eve bit her lip, and Moby whispered,

"Okaasan, we can still attack like we used to. You control us with your hands." Eve nodded and made her hand into a flat palm, and tried to copy what her character did on Solace Online. Eve jumped, making Moby and Reby catch on, following my commands even though she was doing practically nothing. One came up behind me and Eve whipped around and slapped him without warning, like it was impulse. Eve stepped back and kicked him to the ground, changing Moby into a spike and plunging him into the ground. The enemy dissipated into mist, and floated upwards to the sky, where it disappeared. Eve got in front of Rena and told Moby and Reby to hold the enemies off while she tended to Rena. Rena, who was shaking in her skin, could only reply with,

"Eve..it hurts..help..."

"I know Rena-chan I know. I'm hurrying. The poison might've not gotten to your brain or heart yet..this might hurt." Eve muttered an incantation as a rune appeared in her hand, and sent it plunging into Rena's skin. Rena sighed with relief as the rune came out completely green, and Eve snapped her fingers, making it disappear.

"That should've gotten the poison out. Now rest, Rena-chan. It'll be fine, I'm here." Eve heard a click, and looked at the sky to see it folding open, like the sky was paper. A cloaked figure that looked identical to a giant reaper came down, floating ominously above the land. He chuckled and said,

"Ah..Eve Nakahara and Rena Mochizuka. Now that you are here, I can start my announcement. And that announcement is.." he paused, making Eve gulp and Rena moan as she fought to stay awake.

"You can never leave. The only way out is to make it to level 100, or die. I assure you, you will not leave this game without getting there, because there are no cheat codes. Fight through the dungeons, get to level 100, make it out alive. Of course...that's not without the Matches I have set up along the way. Once you hit level 25, 50, 75, and 100, I will hold a Fight to the Death with the other players that have made it to that limit. The last one standing shall make it to the next dungeon. This should ensure the number of players does not..get too out of hand. Some of the players on today will be already aware of how to play from being familiar with the game. Others will be new and inexperienced. I trust you to help them find their way through Solace, as I am not the Game Master you are all familiar with." Eve was pretty sure everyone that was also trapped here froze at those words. So _that's _why the server is acting so funny. Eve could feel a malevolent feel echoing off the reaper-like entity, and yet still she was confused.

_If we're supposed to help each other, why make us kill each other when we reach those levels? You're gonna tear relationships apart! _ Rena thought with disgust. _What kind of man could do such a thing? _

"As I said before, I am not the Game Master you all know and love. I am the new Game Master, Yami."

Rena perked upwards a bit when she heard that name, slightly more aware as the poison was out of her body, and the aftermath was slowly passing. She forced herself to stay up, much to Eve's protest, but Eve didn't stop her nevertheless. Rena, using the tree as a crutch, glared up at Yami.

"I'm aware of your families thinking you're missing, and in order to make sure you're okay, I'm sending them an email that tells you not to turn off the computer, or if they do, something will happen to you, which it will. And for three hundred and twelve of you, it already has. You have disintegrated, your body turning into nothingness, yet you wander in the area you have died as 'Wraiths.' They will not recognize you if you are a friend, they just know they want to stop the cold that is their misty shapes. And they will do everything in their power to possess you. Nasods, however, are immune." He paused, scanning the world below him.

"Your species of Human, Nasod, Halfbreed, or Elf have been decided based on your strengths as a human. For instance, If you are average in most things, but have a single strength in one area, you are most likely a human, and all humans are swordsman or women. Nasods possess strategical knowledge and knowledge in particular of regular things, however have low stamina, and use drones to attack. Elves are better at speed and mid to long range combat, but a special few of you should have strong physical abilities as well, making you archers and that special few a mix of archer and martial artist. Halfbreeds are going to be a combonation of two species, but they are also very cold and antisocial, with high strength and defense, making them, for an example, a swordsman and an archer. The classes, you should be well aware of, consist of a Human, Nasod, Elf, or Halfbreed going choosing from three separate paths."

Yami pulled up several screens and tapped on the human part of the panels he had opened.

"Humans can either become a Sword Knight, which goes to Lord Knight, Magic Knight which goes to Rune Slayer, and Sheath Knight, which goes to Infinity Sword." He pulled up the Elf screen, making Rena tense as Eve noticed her ears were oddly pointy. Eve patted her back lightly reassuringly and stared back up at Yami as he said,

"Elves can choose from Sniping Ranger, which advances to Grand Archer, as Combat Ranger, who becomes a Wind Sneaker, or a Trapping Ranger, becoming a Night Watcher."

Pulling up the Nasod screen, he added,

"Nasods can go to Code Architecture to Code Empress, Code Exotic to Code Nemesis, and Code Electra to Code Battle Seraph."

"Halfbreeds go from Sword Taker to Blade Master, OverTaker to Reckless Fist, and Weapon Taker to Veteran Commander. Keep in mind that the half-breeds' strengths in that class will depend solely on your race. So choose wisely." Yami paused, and spread out his arms.

"I will be seeing you all at level 25. I trust you will find your way there, making friends, and you will advance at level 15, as a screen will show up and you will choose your class, given you get the Advancement El in the dungeons. Good Luck, and make sure you do well, or you shall become a Wraith. I bid you farewell." Yami faded away, his cloak falling to the ground before becoming crystallized and shattered. Everyone in the entire world of Solace was silent, slowly sinking in their situation.

Live or Die, it won't matter. Getting to level 25 with your best friends, only to have to kill them in the end. The only way to keep living was to kill. Kill and survive. Everyone in that moment slowly turned to their best friend, despair and fright in everyone's eyes.

And then there was panic.

* * *

Eve had no idea what to think. Her mind was blank, she couldn't feel anything. She knew she wasn't dead, but just..paralyzed. Rena was too, stiffened to the point where she couldn't even turn her head. Rena fell on her knees and stared ahead blankly, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey...Eve-chan."

"Yes Rena-chan?"

"If we don't make it out of here...at least let us die together if it comes to that, alright? Or if we need to.." Rena stood up, turning to Eve, a determined flare in her eyes. "At least one of us needs to live."

"Rena.."

"No buts, Eve. We're gonna make it through this..I promise." Rena held out her hand, and Eve stared at it. Then she smiled, and grasped it firmly, shaking hands.

"We're allies then." Eve said, a panel forming above their hand.

"What's that?"

"This..this is the Ally Setup. It's like a guild, it displays above our heads."

"Ah. What should we name ourselves?"

Eve paused, mulling over something, then she smirked. "Our name..is Finding Solace."

"Eve, we're now a fully Allied group. And our objective of the game is to survive."

"And if we can..find what happened to the Game Master."

"Agreed."

And with that, Rena and Eve set off into the bushes, climbing hills and scouring fields, defeating enemies until Rena stopped on a hill and grinned.

"Eve-chan! Look! A town!" Eve rushed to her side, smiling once she saw the town in view.

"Good..let's go there, see what we can find."

"Right!" The duo set off, walking towards the small town, not even noticing the boy that was hiding in the trees above, staring at the two like pieces of prey.

* * *

**And that was chapter 1! How did you like it? Please leave a review down below..otherwise I lose motivation, and I don't know how I can write without motivation. **


	2. Elimination

**Thank you all for the feedback! I'm still debating on whether or not to have romance in this story, if not, if I make a sequel, that definitely will. So here's chapter 2!**

* * *

Elimination

* * *

The town was bustling with new people, some were panicing, others were quite content and calm with the situation. Rena, however, felt like her and Eve were being watched. As Eve scanned the town for a nearby inn as the sky slowly turned a beautiful golden, Rena started to feel even more anxious. When they stopped at the fountain after a while of stopping by shops and other equipment areas, Eve pulled out bread and some cream. Rena stared at it.

"Is it gonna taste like data?" Rena said as her stomach growled.

"Of course not. If we're really stuck inside here..things should taste just like they would at home." Eve said in a matter-of-fact voice. Rena shrugged and spread the cream quickly over her bread.

_Maybe this will help calm my nerves..._she thought to herself. She smiled as Eve said,

"Alrighty, let's dig in!"

Rena nibbled softly on her food, the cream and bread mixing in her mouth to create a sweet flavor that tasted like cookie dough. Rena paused, then ate it all in one bite. Eve gaped at her, as she was still on her third bite. Rena licked her lips and grinned in her cat-like way. Suddenly, she blinked, and looked into an alleyway, as almost on impulse. Staring back were two golden eyes, a malicious glare inside the lustrous eyes, making Rena squeak in surprise and fall backwards into the fountain. Eve giggled, helping Rena up. Rena stuttered, saying,

"Th-there..in the alleyway..s-someone was staring at me." Rena turned to the alleyway again, only to find the golden eyes gone. Rena shuddered, the malicious glare still burned into her mind. Eve sighed.

"Is the announcement seriously getting you that worried? We aren't gonna die here, Rena-chan."

"How can you be so sure Eve?" Rena said, barely audible above a whisper. Tears were forming at the edges of her eyes, threatening to spill. "How can you be so sure we won't screw up and die?!"

"Because if anyone's gonna die here, it'll be me." Rena gasped and looked up at Eve, who was staring at her reflection as it mirrored her words perfectly as she spoke.

"I was never good at this game, Rena. I'll be lucky to make it to the next area without getting killed. But with you, I plan to stay alive as long as I can." Eve turned to Rena, who was staring at her in disbelief. "So don't worry, alright?"

Rena paused, biting her lip, and nodded. Eve smiled.

"Good, now let's go find an inn."

* * *

Months passed..and they still haven't found any leads. Despite being level 14, they had found an Advancement Crystal by watching a player die, as he left it, along with his other equipment for them. Watching that spear just _sink _into his stomach was terrifying, and Eve thinks Rena's still recovering from it even. Rena became more distant and silent, as nothing but sadness was shown on her face, when she smiled, when she laughed, or even when she didn't show any emotion at all. Eve saw only sadness. Eve stared up at the sky from the oak tree, thinking about the golden-eyed player that was clearly stalking Rena. Eve had saw it, and battled the cloaked figure herself, only to be nearly killed.

_"If you wish to beat me, be sure you actually get to my level and skill. You aren't nearly as good as me, and you won't be unless you buck up and beat the Elimination round."_

Those words from the figure were burned into both Rena and Eve's minds, and after Rena had received a call from several players in the guild called the 'Night Savers,' she had went, and Eve was left alone, the only thing to remind Eve of Rena was the Alliance menu, and they both knew that wasn't good enough.

_"Now make sure when I get back that you're advanced, alright? I wanna see you stronger Eve! Stop holding back!"_

But then again, that was two months ago when she said that. Eve sighed and let the calm summer breeze blow through her hair. She was one of the few people left in the Town of New Dawn. Eve heard a noise and looked over to the field to see..an elimination round in progress. The players looked scared, but their opponents sure didn't. They smirked and dashed after the players, surrounding them and making both sword users squeak in fear as they were cut over and over, their shrieks getting higher and higher. Eve was tortured by the sight, and slid down from the tree to help, dashing over to the duo. The blonde haired boy was swinging wildly, panicked by their serpentine movements. The purple haired girl was keeping calm, trying to hit them, but missing by a long shot. Eve could already see the outcome of this fight, and she ran faster, only to collide with a forcefield. She growled and summoned Moby and Reby to her side, who continued to help her bang on the glass.

_"It's no use you know."_

_"!"_

_"You can't get in, not until you are advanced."_

_"I don't care! I'm helping them!"_

_"Mmmm..I can see you aren't one of the Murdering Guilds.."_

_"What? Of course not! Who is this? Yami?"_

_"No, my name shall not be disclosed to you. You cannot see me, but I can see you. Do you really want to save them that badly?"_

_"Yes! Please, let me help them!"_

_"You are..helpful. Full of heart. Not like the other Nasod. Very well. But know that this will drain most of my power, and you will be on your own the moment you step inside."_

_"Alright."_

_"Now close your eyes. Think of either White, Black, or Gold."_

_"What?"_

_"Do it." _Eve obeyed, closing her eyes. She thought of nothing but black, her world being drowned in black. She felt her legs moving on their own, her body passing through water, being unable to breathe. Then she could breathe again, and she opened her eyes. She felt, different. And why was hair in front of her eyes. She pulled up a hand to inspect it, only to find it gloved in black. She gasped and looked down at herself, finding herself in a top of silk and cotton, black and white. Her chest exposed slightly, she was wearing the same shorts from her beginning stage, but different boots, and Moby and Reby looked different as well.

_"You..have chosen..Code Exotic, a class of power and speed." The voice echoed faintly. "Use it well..do not..fall to corruption."_

"Wait..don't go!" Eve whispered out loud. Then she remembered the players. She looked around to find them cornered. Without a thought, as if on impulse, she raised her arms and shot them out towards the enemy players, stabbing one in the chest, another in the heart, and one in the brain. They all fell to the ground, and the spears formed together to create Moby. Eve gaped, staring at the bodies as they slowly faded, crystallizing, and shattered. Eve looked on blankly, her mind foggy, as the remains of the players slowly drifted off into the wind. The forcefield faded, and a 'Congratulations!' sign appeared. Eve looked at the ground, and turned to go.

"Wait!" The girl said, making Eve turn around.

"What?"

"Why..why did you save us."

Eve blinked. She didn't really know why. She opened her mouth, then closed it again.

"If you can't tell us that..can you at least tell us your name miss?" The boy said, his blue eyes staring straight at Eve.

Eve stared from the girl to the boy, and finally sighed. "My name..is Nakahara Eve."

The girl smiled. "Aisha."

"Chung."

"Nice to meet you both."

"Ditto." The girl said with a smile. She wore a purple dress and had scruffy, curly purple hair, and her eyes were full of gratitiude. The boy was wearing some sort of armor, his hair feminine looking, to Eve's perspective. They both wore swords at their belts, smiling at Eve. Eve nodded an answered,

"Do you need any help getting to the next areas?"

Chung and Aisha looked at each other, quickly exchanged words, and turned back to Eve.

"I-if you don't mind, yes please." Aisha stuttered out almost sadly. "I think we wouldn't have made it through that Elminination round. Speaking of which, what level are you?"

Eve blinked and checked her stats. She narrowed her eyes once she saw her level of 20. It was 14 a few minutes ago. All before she heard that voice..

_Who was that?_ Eve thought to herself, quickly clearing her thoughts afterwards and looking back at the two. Chung jumped a bit at Eve's sudden action as Eve replied,

"20."

"We're both level 25, so we'd better help you, right?" Aisha said with a smile. Eve blinked, slowly nodding. Aisha grinned and grabbed Eve's hand.

"Come on then! We can head to the next town that's closest to the level 20 monsters!"

"Aisha, wait up!" Chung yelled after them as Aisha dragged Eve along.

* * *

Rena scanned the riverbank full of monsters that were lazily basking themselves in the sunlight. She scoffed quietly, trying not to laugh at the monsters' stupidity.

_It's fine Rena, just take the monsters out and you can show them how idiotic is it to let down your guard. After all.._Rena raised her dagger, the sun bouncing off of it into the other pair of trees, where her other guildmates were waiting for her signal. _I am a Night Saver._ Rena launched herself from the tree, jumping onto a Nasod Sentry's face, stabbing it quickly between the eyes before jumping off, the force knocking the startled creature to the ground, where it convulsed before shattering into crystals. Rena smirked, tossing her cloak to the side she quickly jabbed enemies multiple times before jumping back and letting them fall. The other Night Savers fought beside her, Tema, Opal, and Neku. Neku shouted for Rena and Rena nodded and came over, grasping his hand. She threw him upwards, allowing his sword to glow as he came down, releasing a shockwave that hit the enemies surrounding Tema, who nodded in thanks. Rena slashed and dodged, spinning around in the wind like a puppet on a string, dancing peacefully. She had never felt this alive, she always thought fighting was evil, when all along it was her escape. She smiled as her sword plunged into the stomach of a Glitter, sending it to the ground, where it crystallized. Silence quickly overtook the riverbank once more, and Rena went over, washing her face. Throwing her head back, letting her spiky hair fall in front of her face again, she sighed and stood up, and grabbed her cloak, wrapping it around her revealing armor. Even she had to get used to it now, it was the rules. Opal smiled and said,

"I think that's all of them for now. Come on, let's go back."

"Yeah, I'm starving~!" Tema fist-pumped into the air, and Rena giggled.

"Alright alright Tema, don't get your mace in a tree again, or I'll make Neku get it."

"I got it last time!" Neku groaned. Everyone started to laugh as they vanished back into the shadows running through the trees until they came to rest at a leaf-covered log. Rena took out Erendil, her dagger, and plunged it into the bark, sending a hollow echo through the bark, and there was an echo sent back. Rena nodded to her party mates and they slid down the trunk, landing in the camp of the Night Savers, the Leader in the center, his dark eyes staring right at Rena.

"Rena, good job. The rest of you may take the day off. Rena, I need you to come with me." The Leader beckoned with his hand and Rena nodded, following him into the cave where he sat, meditating and training. The dummies were sliced repeatedly in half, stitched together by the seamstress, Mira. The Leader turned to face Rena, a small smile on his creased face.

"Rena..I'm removing you from the Night Savers."

Rena's world stopped turning. She stopped breathing, she held her breath and stared wide-eyed at her Leader. She blinked, regaining her ability to move and said in a shaky voice,

"Um..Leader? Can you please repeat that?"

"I'm removing you from the Night Savers. There is no more we can help you with. You're the strongest person with us, and now, there is calamity in the next town, however, if the Night Savers are found, then we are most likely to be targeted. So I'm removing you from the Night Savers to go and help the town." and with that, the Leader, clicked on his menu and removed Rena from the guild. He looked up at Rena's bewildered expression and smiled.

"Don't worry, this is just to keep you alive. We have lost too many members to the guild that rules that area, alright? When you return, I shall make you a Night Saver once more. But for now, stay hidden, and more importantly..." he walked past her whispering in her ear,

_"Find Eve."_

* * *

Eve threw several spears at the wolf, smirking triumphantly as they slammed into his head, watching him howl in pain and crystallize. Eve sighed and Aisha giggled.

"Nice one, Eve! Look, you're close to a level up! One more level and you can proceed to the next area!" Aisha smiled.

"I'm not even sure that's a good idea Aisha," Chung said, sighing as he sheathed his sword. "And it's getting dark."

"I am a bit hungry..." Eve muttered. Aisha rolled her eyes and said,

"Fine fine, let's go back to town. We can rest at my place." The trio walked off back to the town, passing some other players who were defeating the mobs. When they arrived at Aisha's house, Chung took off his armor to reveal a white tank top and black pants, plopping down on the couch with exhaustion. Aisha rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to cook. Eve shyly sat down in an armchair, and Chung smiled.

"Thanks again, Eve. For saving us. Seriously..I really thought we were going to die."

"I did as well..that's why I helped."

"Have you ever..seen someone die?"

"Me?"

"Yeah..I mean, did you do it, or did someone else?"

Eve paused, thinking back to how easily their guide had been defeated after helping them defeat the first boss, how easily the spear dug into his stomach, his cries of pain as he crystallized. Eve blinked away tears and stared straight into Chung's sea blue eyes.

"Our guide did. The first boss..it.._impaled_ him."

Chung was silent, and he stared out the window. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be..we were too weak to help him, it was our fault."

"But you two beat the boss, didn't you? Don't call yourselves weak!"

Eve paused and stared at Chung, the determination in his eyes. Then she smiled softly and nodded, the first smile she had done with genuine happiness.

"Thank you Chung."

* * *

Aisha came out later with food, and all three of them scarfed it down in less than half an hour. Chung was splayed out on the couch, groaning, half asleep. Aisha sighed and laid back on her futon, her lips in a painted smile of content. Eve was lying sideways on the armchair, her arms on her belly.

"That was delicious Aisha..."Chung muttered, before snoring quite loudly. Aisha giggled before patting her stomach.

"Well my cooking skill is pretty high.."

"Urgh..I'm going to sleep." Eve said, before dozing off as well. Aisha sighed and stared at all of them, and then at her sword. She stared at the metal surface, her regretful face mirroring the image.

_I'm not even good at swords..not drone control, not bows either! Only staffs, and they don't exist here! _Aisha stared at the ceiling before closing her eyes.

_How am I supposed to protect myself, Eve, and Chung without dying?_

_Use a secret path._

_Eh? Who said that? _Aisha sat up and scanned the room, nothing but a sleeping Eve and Chung to be found. She narrowed her eyes, and whispered,

"Who is this?"

_My name cannot be disclosed at this time. And by secret paths, I mean the paths that Yami deliberately cut off from Solace Online. There are paths that he deliberately didn't mention just to make surviving a challenge._

_What paths?_

_The Mage and Guardian._

_Mage?! There's a Mage path?_

_You must be new to the game...Eve knows about the Mage path._

Aisha stared at Eve and her calm, sleeping face. She looked so innocent, how did she know about all of this?

_The Mage can go into High Magician, Dark Magician, or Battle Magician. Those in turn go to Elemental Master, Void Princess, or Dimension Witch._

_How do you...?_

_I cannot tell you more. Please, when you wake up, make sure you are the first in your room, there will be more help there._

_Erm..I don't know how to say this, but thank you._

_Don't mention it. Now sleep._

Aisha yawned, and fell back on the couch, asleep.

* * *

**Chapter 3 will be out next week! Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
